The Princess and the Warrior
Official Details * Very high combat level is an advantage. |items= * 2 Ghostspeak amulets (Talk to Father Urhney to get a second one after starting the quest) * Starflower * Cave nightshade * Clean ranarr * Phoenix feather * Ashes * Vial of water * 500 Fire runes * 100 Nature runes * 100 Cosmic runes * 100 Astral runes * 100 Exile runes * 100 Pure essence (unnoted) * Death talisman * Equipment to slay a level Crystal dragon * Crystal horn (obtained during the quest) * Spade |kills= *Crystal dragon }} Walkthrough To begin this quest, talk to Sarixs and ask why he is so depressed. Sarixs talks to you about the death of his wife, Glissa, and that he tried to resurrect her several times, but he is not powerful enough to do so. He needs at least one powerful partner for a resurrecting ritual, and asks if you would help him. When you accept the quest, he tells you how the ritual works. For the ritual you need to craft a life rune. To craft these runes you have to slay the Crystal dragon to get a Crystal horn. Now get yourself a death talisman, 100 nature runes, 100 cosmic runes, 100 Exile runes, 100 Astral runes. The rest should be any items to access the death talisman and pure essence (unnoted) and go to the death altar. Use the Crystal horn, death talisman, nature-, cosmic-, astral-, death- and exile runes on the death altar which will turn the death altar into a life altar. The life altar has a (100) next to it's name, which should show how many charges the altar has until it turns back into a death altar. Now craft 100 Life runes (should require about 4 trips). Now you need to mix the life potion which requires a cave nightshade, starflower, clean ranarr, ashes, and the Phoenix feather in this order. If you do it in the wrong order, the potion will turn black and has the name Deadly potion, which brings you down to 1 LP if you drink it. If the Potion is called Vital Potion you have done everything right. Now cast the spell you get from Sarixs on the Vital Potion to get the life potion. Do not drop it, or will have to do all again (except killing the dragon, the horn will remain on the altar). Now, here comes the hard part, you have to find the grave of Glissa. Sarixs tells you, that the grave is somewhere near the Voodoo Cult area (floor 5a). Now search for this location and dig with your spade. You will fall into another room (floor 5b) with the grave of Glissa. You will encounter some Crystal guardian and Sarixs at the grave. Pray against magic and the guardians attacks shouldn't be too high, ext go to the grave. Dig in front of the grave. You will see Glissa's corpse inside. Now use the potion on her, the Guardians will stop attacking you. Now, this is where Sarixs requires your help, casting a long spell on her (requires 500 Fire runes). Just click the spell phrases like he does. Wait about 5 seconds and see Glissa waking up. Sarixs will get her out of the grave. Here comes the even harder part, you and Sarixs have to guide Glissa out of the Dungeon. Sarixs will kill some of the Dungeons inhabitants. You must protect Glissa from the other creatures in the dungeon, as she only has 800 LP, so some of the creatures can kill her in one attack. Draw the attention on you by just hitting them once, but you must not die. Should you or Glissa die (Sarixs won't die), you have to go back to the dungeon (it is open and you do not have to cast the spell again) and start again. When you get out of the dungeon, you are almost done. Just finish some talking and get your quest reward. Rewards * * * * * * Four experience lamps which grants 65,000 in a chosen skill above level 60 * One experience lamp which grants 100,000 in a chosen skill above level 65 * 1,000,000 coins * You can now ask Sarixs to teleport you directly to the Crystal dragon * Ability to craft life runes using the method listed above. You can charge the life altar with a max of 250 * Ability to ask Sarixs for a Crystal dragon tasks (requires 95 Slayer and 125 Combat) * Access to new sections within the Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas: Crystal guardians and Crystal strykewyrms section * Ability to set a daily fight against Glissa for Slayer experience * Ability to set a 2 vs 2 fight against Sarixs and Glissa once a week for even more Slayer exp (and your fighting partner)